Un mariage indésirable, un amour inattendu
by Silver no Yoko
Summary: Naruto s'appelle Namiko et est une fille. Elle a 16 ans et est forcée à se marier. Mais elle ne veut pas! En se sauvant, elle rencontre un jeune homme qui lui plaît énormément. Pourront-ils faire face à cela? Lisez-la, ne vous fiez pas au résumé pourri.
1. Chapter 1: Un garçon silencieux

**Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, même si j'aimerais beaucoup**

**Couple: Vous verrez bien. **

**Dans cette fanfiction, Naruto est une fille dès la naissance. Elle s'appelle Namiko et a maintenant 16 ans. Son père, est mort à cause du sceau employé contre le Kyuubi. Elle fut élevée par Iruka (Ça, ça ne change pas.) Ayant le démon Kyuubi dans le corps, elle a rapidement développé de grandes capacités mais elle n'est toujours pas reconnue par le village. Elle s'est entraînée avec Jiraya pendant deux ans. Le clan Uchiwa n'a jamais été massacré et tout va pour le mieux à Konoha. Ou presque…**

Bonne lecture!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Namiko revient ici tout de suite! Cria une voix.

-Nan. Je ne veux pas! On pourra pas m'obliger à faire ça! répliqua une jeune fille blonde qui courrait dans les rues de la ville pour échapper à son tuteur.

Elle était furieuse! De quel droit pouvait-on jouer avec sa vie comme cela? Elle était assez grande pour pouvoir décider avec qui elle voulait se marier non? Ses cheveux longs battaient dans son dos au rythme de sa course, ses yeux bleus étaient noyés de larmes. Bien sûr, Iruka-sensei ne voulait que son bonheur, mais il devait se plier aux ordres, et la Godaime désirait cette alliance proposée par un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha. Leur descendance serait puissante mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle ne lâcherait pas son rêve d'être ninja pour devenir mère au foyer.

_« Allons ne t'en fait pas, ils ne peuvent rien faire…» _dit une voix dans sa tête.

Elle ne sursauta pas. Il y a longtemps qu'elle sait être le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Le renard était très agressif au début de leurs conversations mais au fil du temps, il s'était calmé. Il avait été là, lorsque tous les jeunes de son âge lui avaient tourné le dos.

« Tu ne les connais pas. Ils veulent cette alliance parce qu'elle apportera encore plus de prestige à cette famille, en plus de perpétuer la descendance. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez! Et bien sûr, le fait que tu sois dans mon corps doit apporter un petit supplément fort agréable.»

Toujours en courant, elle se rendit aux portes du village. Elle les dépassa et pénétra dans la forêt qui était devenu son domaine de prédilection depuis ses onze ans. Elle courut jusqu'à perdre haleine et s'écroula, épuisée, à plusieurs kilomètres de ses poursuivants. Namiko regarda autour d'elle. Une petite clairière s'ouvrait devant elle, bordée par un ruisseau d'eau claire. La blonde se désaltéra avidement, sa course sous le dur soleil d'été l'avait assoiffée. Puis, ayant bu tout son soul, elle en profita pour regarder son reflet. À 16 ans, elle était le type même d'une fille mignonne, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux aigue-marine et son physique avantageux, dû aux multiples heures d'entraînements et qui avait le don de faire tourner les têtes. Elle avait également trois moustaches de chats sur chacune de ses joues, cadeau du renard enfermé en elle.

« Kyu, j'en serai pas capable. Je peux pas épouser un parfait inconnu! » dit-elle au renard avec les larmes aux yeux.

_« Pourtant, tu as fait tes études avec non? Tu as même été dans son équipe si je me souviens.» _

« Je sais mais il n'a jamais ouvert la bouche, ce petit génie de mes deux! Autant en classe qu'en équipe. Et surtout pas pour me parler. Il ne pouvait pas me sentir parce qu'on était du même niveau. Et pour son ego, c'est fatal.»

_« Quelqu'un vient!» _avertit le Kitsune.

La jeune fille sursauta et alla se cacher derrière un rocher. Qui pouvait bien venir ici? Les sens en alerte, elle vit venir un homme, un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns foncé et était habillé comme un civil, Mais sa démarche laissait paraître un tout autre message. Cet homme était un ninja, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était de niveau avancé. Il s'approcha et elle put voir ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Tout en lui respirait l'arrogance et la confiance. La sueur sur son front lui indiqua qu'il revenait de s'entraîner. Il était beau. Il ne semblait pas être un de ses poursuivants. L'inconnu retira alors son gilet, montrant son corps musclé et fin et plongea dans l'eau. Il remonta et se laissa flotter. Namiko ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au village, bien qu'il ait un air de famille avec ce con qu'elle était supposée épouser à la fin du mois. Elle le fixait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

-La vue te plaît?

Elle piqua un fard, gênée de s'être fait prendre. Elle reprit vite son aplomb et fit oui de la tête, ce qui fit sourire son bel inconnu. Et un sourire, mon dieu, à faire fondre n'importe qui. Il lui réchauffa le cœur. Personne, à part Iruka ne lui souriait comme ça. Les autres se forçaient et cela paraissait dans leurs yeux. Namiko y était habituée depuis le temps.

-Comment tu t'appelles? demanda-t-il en sortant de l'eau.

- Namiko. répondit-elle en omettant de mentionner son nom de famille. Et toi?

-Itachi.

Merde, il lui avait fait le même coup. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, aussi loin du village. Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas abattre et lui posa différentes questions, mais il resta muet.

-T'es pas causant toi, dis donc!

-Hn.

-Non sérieux, tu me rappelle trop quelqu'un.

-Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose! s'emporta la blonde, qui commençait à en avoir marre.

-Tu parles pour deux, crétine … lança le brun.

-C'est pas vrai, baka! répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire. Enfin, il avait parlé!

-J'aime t'écouter parler. Chez moi, c'est toujours silencieux. De plus, tu as une très belle voix. dit-il doucement.

Elle rougit à nouveau et détourna la tête. Non seulement lui souriait-elle, mais il la complimentait en plus. Et il avait fait une phrase complète!

-Ça doit être mortel. Moi je déteste le silence. C'est pour ça que je parle tout le temps. expliqua la blonde en jouant avec une de ses mèches, tic qu'elle avait depuis l'enfance lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise.

-Ah non tu vas pas recommencer! Tu es exaspérant! Toi aussi, c'est agréable de t'entendre parler tu sauras. dit-elle avant de se gifler mentalement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Depuis quand draguait-elle un mec? Habituellement, elle devait les repousser. Mais pas lui. Lui était différent. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, et regarda le ciel. Il ferma les yeux au bout de 10 minutes et parut s'endormir. Bon sang! Il devait lui faire sacrément confiance! Un ninja ne baisse jamais sa garde devant un inconnu. C'est une des règles fondamentales si on veut survivre. Même elle, qui était encore chunnin savait cela! Mais il semblait si bien! Au diable les règles, elle décida de l'imiter et se coucha dans l'herbe aussi. Si quelqu'un approchait, son renard la préviendrait. Les brins verts lui chatouillaient les pieds, caressant ses joues et lui apportant une sensation de bien-être total. Le vent était chaud et soufflait les senteurs de la forêt, donnant un arôme particulier à cette belle journée. Mais toute bonne chose tirait à sa fin et elle devait rentrer. Elle se releva et tourna son regard vers l'homme couché plus loin.

-Dis, Itachi… est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour? Ici ou ailleurs? demanda Namiko, triste de perdre son nouvel ami.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Une larme coula de ses yeux. Cela ne devait être qu'un rêve, une illusion de son esprit pour contrer sa solitude, comme d'habitude. Son cœur se serra et elle partit. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en entendant sa voix dire :

-Demain, à la même heure.

_POV Itachi_

Ah qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de s'entraîner seul! Il aimait bien Sasuke, mais parfois, il le trouvait lourd. Mais aujourd'hui, celui-ci devait se rendre à une réunion importante pour son avenir. D'après ce que l'Uchiwa avait compris, il s'agissait de mariage. Ses parents devaient caser le plus jeune en premier car lui-même avait piqué une crise de colère lorsqu'ils s'étaient essayé à le convaincre.

-Jamais je ne ferai un mariage de convenance! avait-il hurlé en activant son sharingan.

Il avait alors décidé d'aller s'entraîner pour se défouler. Après deux heures sous la chaleur, il se dirigea vers le cours d'eau tout près pour enlever la sueur. Il arriva dans la clairière et enleva son chandail pour piquer une plonge. Dieu que ça faisait du bien! Après un moment, il sentit une présence qui le fixait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une déesse. Ses cheveux longs et blonds accrochait dans la lumière, projettant une aura dorée autour d'elle. Ses yeux bleus lui faisait penser à l'océan. Mais l'habit qu'elle portait le ramena sur terre. Une kunoichi! Une très belle kunoichi cependant! Il reprit ses esprit et voulu la taquiner.

-Alors la vue te plaît?

Il se réjouit de la voir rougir. Elle lui sourit par la suite. Un sourire lumineux, extraodinaire pour lui, qui vivait dans une famille où presque personne n'exprimait ses émotions. Il lui demanda son nom.

-Namiko. Et toi?

Pas de nom de famille. Tant pis! Elle ne voulait probablement pas le lui donner. Mais ce petit jeu se jouait à deux.

-Itachi.

Elle essaya d'engager la conversation mais, on n'est pas Uchiwa pour rien. Il ne répondit pas. Il aimait écouter sa voix, douce mais parfois avec des accents moqueurs. La blonde devait ignorer qui il était, car habituellement, les filles se jetent sur lui pour sortir avec lui. Mais pas elle. Elle l'accusa de ne pas parler. Il lui répondit:

-Tu parles pour deux, crétine …

-C'est pas vrai, baka! répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire. Et quel sourire! Itachi en était tout retourné. Il ajouta:

-J'aime t'écouter parler. Chez moi, c'est toujours silencieux. De plus, tu as une très belle voix.

Elle rougit encore. Il se demanda bien pourquoi. Une jeune fille comme elle devait sûrement avoir plein de prétendants! Et recevoir des compliments régulièrement. Il écouta la réponse, la tête pleine de questions.

-Ça doit être mortel. Moi je déteste le silence. C'est pour ça que je parle tout le temps. expliqua la blonde en jouant avec une de ses mèches.

Il trouva cela adorable. Et en même temps, il fut blessé car ce n'était pas sa faute si chez lui, on ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il ne répondit pas, la rendant furieuse. Il décida de s'allonger pour profiter du soleil et se sècher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir l'imiter! Ils restèrent ainsi durant une heure, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Elle se leva pour partir. Il ne voualit pas, mais ne pouvait pas la retenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tende une perche.

-Dis, Itachi… est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour? Ici ou ailleurs?

Il sentit sa tristesse et son coeur bondit de joie. Elle voulait le revoir! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas partir. Il tourna alors la tête, et vit qu'elle était presque disparue sous le couvert des arbres, la tête baissée. Il lança rapidement:

-Demain, à la même heure.

Il la vit s'arrêter, signe qu'elle avait compris. le brun se rhabilla et se dirigea vers son village, attendant avec impatience le lendemain.

_Fin POV_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin de chapitre. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Deuxième rencontre

Chapitre deux

Le lendemain, Namiko était revenue à la même heure, bien qu'elle ait eu des difficultés à retrouver l'endroit. Au final, elle a recouru aux sens surdéveloppés de Kyuubi pour pouvoir être à temps. La blonde, voyant que son nouvel ami n'était pas encore arrivé, commença à s'entraîner légèrement, faisant quelques exercices d'échauffements. Cela l'arrangeait puisque c'était la raison qu'elle donnait à Iruka-sensei pour pouvoir sortir. Surtout après sa fuite d'hier. Il l'avait sermonnée durant plus d'une heure. La pauvre Namiko avait failli s'endormir mais cela aurait été pire. Alors elle s'était forcée pour rester attentive, ce qui fut une vraie torture.

« Kyu, crois-tu qu'un jour, je pourrai faire ce qui me plaît?»

_« Tu peux déjà le faire petite. Personne ne devrait te contrôler. Tu es libre de faire ce qui te chante, tu en as le pouvoir. C'est toi-même qui t'impose des limites. Tu les laisses te contrôler!»_

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas blesser les rares personnes qui tiennent encore à moi…»

Elle resta ainsi à s'entraîner durant plus d'une heure, en attendant le brun. Mais aucune trace de lui nulle part. La blonde se sentit trahie. Il lui avait menti! Il ne viendrait pas. Elle allait quitter la clairière lorsque son intuition, appelée Kyuubi, lui indiqua une menace venant de par-derrière. Elle se retourna rapidement et évita le shuriken qui se dirigeait sur elle.

- Tu as d'excellents réflexes pour une chunnin. Je suis impressionné! Habituellement, je ne rate pas ma cible. dit une voix en provenance du centre de la plaine.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème!! Ça va pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça! Namiko se retourna, prête à foncer sur l'intrus qui l'avait dérangée. T'ES QU'UN…

La voix se coupa automatiquement. Il était là, devant elle. Sur le coup, elle ne sut plus quoi dire.

-Un quoi? demanda Itachi en la fixant.

-Un con de la pire espèce, un malade mental, un…un.. continua-t-elle en se reprenant.

-Ça va j'ai compris, l'interrompit l'Uchiwa, pas du tout atteint par ces paroles. Il affichait un air d'indifférence total, ce qui la mit en rogne.

-Pourquoi t'es en retard? répliqua la jeune femme, frustrée.

-… Un embêtement. Mon frère voulait absolument venir avec moi pour s'entraîner et il a fallu que je le sème dans la forêt.

-Whhaaa encore une longue phrase! Devrais-je me sentir flattée? rigola la blonde, oubliant qu'elle devait théoriquement être en colère.

-hn… alors, ça te dit de t'entraîner encore un peu? demanda Itachi, d'une voix sèche.

-Si tu t'en sens encore capable, moi je n'ai aucun problème. rétorqua la jeune femme en se plaçant en position de combat. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Namiko fonça sur le brun, engageant le combat. L'entraînement fut féroce, Itachi ne lui laissant aucune chance. Elle l'apprécia pour cela car souvent, on avait tendance à la sous-estimer et lui laisser des opportunités, car elle n'était qu'une chunnin. mais sa force réelle était bien plus élevée. Cependant, la différence de niveau commença à se faire sentir après une demi-heure. Itachi était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle! Sauf si elle utilisait le chakra du renard. Mais Namiko ne le fit pas, croyant que se serait injuste pour son adversaire. Elle mit fin au combat peu de temps après et tomba au sol, épuisée.

-Déjà à terre? la nargua le brun.

-Désolée de ne pas être à ton niveau. dit-elle avec un ton sarcastique. Il lui pompait l'air celui-là! Il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle.

-Que veux-tu, je suis le meilleur. s'exclama Itachi en l'aidant à se relever. Les deux étaient en sueur. –Mais ta force n'est pas à négliger non plus.

Elle détourna la tête, les yeux au loin. La jeune femme se sentait bien ici. Un mouvement attira son attention. Itachi venait de se rapprocher d'elle et s'était étendu par-terre. Ça devenait une habitude ma parole! Mais cela lui fit chaud au coeur.

-Alors, et si tu me parlais de toi. Hier, tu as posé des questions, mais moi, je ne sais rien de toi. demanda le brun.

-Que veux-tu savoir? Namiko était réticente. Généralement, lorsqu'elle parlait d'elle, les gens finissaient toujours par se sauver ou la regarder drôlement.

-Bah… je sais pas. D'où viens-tu?

-De Konoha. J'y vis toujours.

-Avec tes parents?

Itachi, ne recevant pas de réponse, tourna la tête vers la blonde. Son visage ne souriait plus, il reflétait plutôt une tristesse infinie.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-il.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! rétorqua-t-elle violemment.

-…solé. Je voulais pas te faire de peine.

Namiko prit sur elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ses parents. C'est un sujet tabou pour elle, bien qu'elle les admire beaucoup et n'avait aucune honte à être leur fille. Mais ça, le brun ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Tu pouvais pas savoir. Changeons de sujet, tu veux? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire forcé.

-hnn.. qu'est-ce qui t'amenais ici hier?

Surprise, elle ne répondit pas sur le coup. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça!

- Je me sauvais. Et toi?

Il sourit de sa franchise. Ainsi il n'était pas le seul à échapper à ses devoirs familiaux ou autres pour chercher la solitude.

-Je revenais de m'entraîner et je désirais profiter du ruisseau. déclara doucement le brun. Mais pour ton information, moi aussi je me sauvais. De mon frère. Il est lourd à constamment vouloir me dépasser. Faut dire que mes parents ne l'aident pas en arrêtant pas de me vanter. expliqua le brun,

-Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as une famille, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Ça doit être bien non? Dit la blonde, d'une petite voix.

-Quoi?

-D'avoir un frère. D'avoir une famille. Moi je suis enfant unique. Enfin, il y a toujours mon tuteur mais ce n'est pas ma vraie famille.

Le ton sur lequel Namiko avait prononcé ces paroles ne laissait pas de place à l'interprétation. Sa solitude perçait chacun des mots. Alors que lui cherchait la solitude, elle, vivait avec tous les jours. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit seule? Elle se leva alors brusquement.

-Tu viens? Moi je vais me baigner. Il fait trop chaud. dit la blonde avec un air joyeux.

Elle commença à enlever ses vêtements mais semblait avoir prévu le coup car elle portait un maillot de bain dessous. Elle les plia sur le rebord de la rivière et piqua une tête dans l'eau. Elle emmergea un peu plus loin et fit du sur place.

-Allez viens Itachi! Elle est super! lui cria-t-elle en commençant à faire quelques mouvements de brasse pour se rapprocher du bord. Le brun, cependant, s'assit sur la rive et ne mit que ses pieds dans l'eau. -Poule mouillée! Tu ne faisait pas ton timide pourtant hier! le provoqua-t-elle. Mais il ne bougea pas. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'empoigner aux hanches pour la soulever de l'eau et la lancer plus loin alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre. La blonde ressortit de sous l'eau en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Itachi se tenait derrière elle, l'air innocent comme tout.

« Comment?» demanda-t-elle à son démon préféré.

« _Genjustsu.» répondit le renard. « Je ne l'ai senti qu'à la dernière minute. Désolé_»

Elle jeta un oeil en arrière pour voir qu'à l'endroit où se tenait Itachi auparavant sur le rivage, il ne restait que les vêtements du brun. Elle s'était fait avoir! Et elle détestait ça! Namiko commença à lancer de l'eau sur son ami, qui a sa surprise, entra dans le jeu et répliqua. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Puis celui-ci disparut. Elle regarda sous l'eau pour ne pas se faire rejouer le même tour. Mais le brun n'était plus là. Une pression se fit sur sa tête. Namiko jeta un coup d'oeil pour se rendre compte qu'Itachi avait posé son menton sur ses cheveux. Une violente rougeur se fit sentir au niveau des joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais baka! lui demanda la blonde en élevant la voix, un peu paniquée.

-Je profite. répondit le brun tranquillement.

-Quoi! Mais tu vas me lâcher oui? Laisse-moi!

-Non.

La voix avait été ferme et sans appel. Namiko, sous le choc, arrêta de se débattre. Elle sentit deux bras lui esserrer la taille doucement. Itachi la rapprochait de lui! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais pour qui se prenait-il!?

-Itachi, je t'en prie lâche-moi. Je n'en ai pas envie. dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Namiko l'entendit soupirer puis il relâcha sa prise. Ils sortirent de l'eau, la température ayant déjà commencé à chuter. Ils se rhabillèrent dans un silence lourd. La blonde s'en voulait de le repousser mais ce genre de contact lui faisait peur. De plus, elle allait probablement se marier bientôt! Même si c'était malgré elle, il y avait des chose à ne pas faire. Elle se retourna vers son ami.

-Itachi-kun, je suis désolée. Je sais que je t'ai vexé. C,est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce type de contact, surtout avec un garçon... ça me met mal à l'aise. Mais je veux encore qu'on continue à se voir. Si tu veux toujours.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. dit le brun en évitant de la regarder. -Mais ça ne se reproduira plus, à moins que tu m'y autorise. Et bien sûr qu'on va continuer à se voir! Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne m'empêcheras pas de revenir ici.

Namiko fit un grand sourire, un sourire sincère et illuminé puis tourna les talons pour entrer dans la forêt.

_POV Itachi_

Itachi se dirigeait vers la forêt. Sasuke avait voulu le suivre mais il l'en avait empêché. Il était arrivé à temps à la clairière et fut surpris de voir la blonde en train de s'entraîner. Il la voyait pratiquer différentes techniques en plus du taijutsu. On aurait dit complètement une autre personne, presque un animal sauvage. Son énergie flamboyait autour d'elle et ses mouvements avaient la grâce du félin. Il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Il la regarda tout le long de ses activités. Puis elle s'interrompit. Il la vit prête à quitter le terrain et sut que c'était à cause de lui. Il l'avait fait attendre. Il sortit du fourré où il était et lui lança un shuriken pour retenir son attention. Il fut surpris de la voir se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair pour l'éviter. Il la complimenta mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème!! Ça va pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça! Namiko se retourna, prête à foncer sur l'intrus qui l'avait dérangée. T'ES QU'UN…

Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée en si bon chemin? Itachi se plut à croire qu'elle venait de le reconnaître et que sa colère était stoppée. Il ne pouvait avoir plus tort. Mais il voulait savoir, juste pour la taquiner.

-Un con de la pire espèce, un malade mental, un…un..

Il se renfrogna mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il lui répliqua qu'il avait compris et elle se calma un peu. Sa blonde, eh oui il la considérait déjà comme sienne, lui demanda la raison de son retard et il inventa une excuse bidon.

« Je peux pas lui dire que je la matais durant tout ce temps, elle ne me le pardonnera pas.»

Il lui proposa un entraînement, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait vite le dessus, car elle était déjà un peu fatiguée. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Il décida alors de passer au niveau supérieur et d'en faire un vrai combat sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle suivit le rythme pendant 30 minutes! Personne ne lui avait résister à ce point! Et surtout pas une fille. Sa fierté en prit un coup, mais il la relégua au fond de son esprit. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, elle se fatigua plus vite que lui. Elle arrêta le combat. Itachi lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Et par ce mouvement, il eut l'impression qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée au maximum, ce qui l'intrigua. Ils s'étendirent dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil. Il commença à poser des questions, voulant la connaître un peu mieux.

-Alors, et si tu me parlais de toi. Hier, tu as posé des questions, mais moi, je ne sais rien de toi. demanda le brun.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Bah… je sais pas. D'où viens-tu?

-De Konoha. J'y vis toujours.

Il n'en revenait pas! Comme lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue! Une fille comme elle ça ne courait pas le rues au village. Il aurait eut tôt fait de la remarquer, bien qu,elle semblait plus jeune que lui. Il estima qu'elle avait l'âge de Sasuke.

-Avec tes parents?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, tourna la tête vers la blonde. Son visage ne souriait plus, il reflétait plutôt une tristesse infinie.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-il, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! rétorqua-t-elle violemment. Décidemment, il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il se sentit mal.

-Désolé. Je voulais pas te faire de peine. Et c'était la vérité. Si son frère ou son père avaient été là, ils l'auraient sermonné sur le fait qu'un Uchiwa ne s'excuse pas. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'aimait pas le clan. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle était venue hier, elle lui avoua qu'elle se sauvait.

« De quoi?»se demanda-t-il.

Sa franchise était rafraîchissante et son sourire lumineux. Itachi sut qu'il était amoureux fou. Il l'adorait déjà et ne la connaissais que depuis une journée. Mais depuis la veille, elle hantait ses pensées sans répit. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle lui avoua être orpheline. Depuis quand ressentait-il des émotions aux malheurs des autres? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle lui proposa d'aller se baigner. L'idée le tentait et il fut encore plus empressé d'y aller lorsqu'elle enleva ses vêtements. Itachi eut un soupçon de regrets en voyant le maillot.

« on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. »

Mais cela ne changea rien à son charme. Elle était canon! Très bien foutue, et tout était bien proportionné. Rien d'excessif, comme Hyuuga Hinata ou Haruno Sakura. La voyant nager, il décida de lui jouer un tour. Itachi jeta un genjutsu subtil, le montrant assis au bord de l'eau, tandis qu'il enlevait ses propres habits pour se glisser dans l'eau doucement. Il approcha pas derrière, la souleva et la lança un peu plus loin. Elle revint à la surface en crachant, et il afficha un air de quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait. Il était dos à elle lorsqu'il sentit l'eau froide l'arroser. Le brun eut un dilemme mental sur la conduite à adopter, se ridiculiser et entrer dans le jeu, ou sortir de l'eau et conserver sa dignité au cas où quelqu'un venait. Finalement, il jeta sa dignité aux ordures et commença à renvoyer l'eau. Il se sentait retomber en enfance, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon! À ses yeux la vie était belle pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sans règles, sans contraintes, sans son père toujours sur son dos et tous les autres.

« Pourquoi me fait-elle cet effet?» se demanda le brun en affichant un sourire auquel elle répondit.

C'est alors qu'il perdit le contrôle. Il voulait la sentir dans ses bras maintenant! Il avait envie d'elle. Il disparut à sa vue et se mit derrière elle au dernier moment, puis posa son menton sur la tête blonde en avant de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais baka! lui demanda la blonde en élevant la voix, un peu paniquée.

Elle se débattait mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il était trop bien.

-Je profite. répondit le brun tranquillement.

-Quoi! Mais tu vas me lâcher oui? Laisse-moi!

-Non. dit-il en mettant toute sa détermination dans sa voix.

C'est alors qu'il profita de sa surprise pour l'enlacer. Un choc le traversa au contact de sa peau brunie par le soleil. Il était si bien là. comme si ce corps n'attendait que lui, n'était fait que pour lui. Ce fut les paroles de la blonde qui le réveillèrent. Elle le suppliait presque de la lâcher. Ce qu'il fit, blessé. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui. Ils sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent. Frustré, il garda le silence. Il la vit se retourner.

-Itachi-kun, je suis désolée. Je sais que je t'ai vexé. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce type de contact, surtout avec un garçon... ça me met mal à l'aise. Mais je veux encore qu'on continue à se voir. Si tu veux toujours.

le soleil se remit à rayonner. Il fut soulagé de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Il lui répondit du fond du coeur.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. dit le brun en évitant de la regarder. -Mais ça ne se reproduira plus, à moins que tu m'y autorise. Et bien sûr qu'on va continuer à se voir! Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne m'empêcheras pas de revenir ici.

Il la vit faire un grand sourire, un sourire sincère et illuminé puis tourner les talons pour entrer dans la forêt. Satisfait, l'Uchiwa rentra à la maison, attendant leur prochaine rencontre avec impatience. Il avait compris qu'il devait y aller lentement. Il était prêt à tout, tant qu'il pouvait la garder près de lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Un Itachi sentimental et qui n'est pas un glaçon? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je corrigerai les fautes le plus vite possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Le secret

**Merci pour les reviews elle sont grandements appréciées. Ça me motive à continuer.**

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours passèrent rapidement pour nos deux ninjas. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, sauf lorsqu'ils avaient des missions. Ils avaient une routine bien ancrée. Ils commençaient d'abord par s'entraîner ensemble et allaient nager avant de s'étendre pour se laisser sécher. C'était durant ce moment qu'ils en profitaient pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Ils devinrent de proches confidents. Certains sujets restaient sensibles mais ils en vinrent à bout à la longue. La seule chose qu'ils gardaient pour eux était leur nom de famille. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leur amitié se développa tranquillement, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment. Mais une ombre restait au tableau. Et plus le temps passait, plus Namiko s'en voulait de garder ses secrets. Elle connaissait l'amour que le brun lui vouait et se désolait de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Il était patient et acceptait toutes ses excuses bidons. Aujourd'hui, tout allait changer.

-Itachi?

-mhhh?

-Demain je ne pourrai pas être là. dit la blonde d'une petite voix.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Mission?

-Non

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu?

-Oui et non. Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un. Mon tuteur m'y oblige. En fait, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps.

-hn. Vas-y.

-Ne m'interromps pas d'accord, c'est déjà très difficile. dit péniblement Namiko.

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien. Une crainte sourde fit accélérer son cœur. Était-elle ennuyée de leurs rencontres? Allait-elle partir au loin?

-Je…je vais me marier, d'ici une semaine. Ça été organisé depuis quelques temps et je n'ai rien pu faire. murmura la blonde, en fixant le sol.

Le brun sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Très mal. Il saignait de douleur. Itachi avait l'impression de tomber dans un abîme sans fond. Depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait dit. Pourquoi? La colère prit place dans son esprit. Elle voulu lui dire que la famille du mec qu'elle devait épouser avait continué de faire pression sur la Godaime pour que tout soit réglé dans les plus brefs délais et que Iruka, bien que désolé, n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, comme elle. Mais il n'écoutait rien.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Dis-moi! La douleur perçait dans sa voix. Il était trahit. Elle connaissait ses sentiments et elle l'a laissé faire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Sa princesse avait joué avec lui depuis tout ce temps.

- Parce que ce je hais ce mariage de convenance! J'espérais qu'à la dernière minute, on me laisserait le choix. Mais le contrat a été signé et j'ai rien pu dire. Nada! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine en t'annonçant quelque chose qui ne se serait pas produit.

- Eh bien c'est raté! La prochaine fois, frappe-moi, ça fera moins mal! Itachi se leva, reprit ses vêtements et partit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il sentit un bras le retenir et se débattit pour qu'elle le lâche. Il était furieux.

-C'est toi que j'aime, baka! cria-t-elle au milieu des sanglots, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il était stupéfait. Comment osait-elle encore le faire souffrir? Elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait pour lui dire juste après qu'elle ne pourrait pas être à lui! Quel culot! Il la repoussa violemment et disparut dans les bois. Namiko s'effondra et martela le sol de toutes ses forces. La vie était injuste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi rentra chez lui en claquant la porte. Il entra dans sa chambre sans même se déchausser et se jeta sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond, tentant de se retenir de tout casser ou pire, de se mettre à pleurer de rage. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même à ce point. Même lorsqu'elle lui avait dit posséder le Kyuubi.

_Flashback_

_C'était une journée grise, le soleil était caché. Après leur entraînement, il lui avait demandé comment elle avait réussi à développer une telle force. Car ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. _

_-Entraînement intense. J'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou me faire tabasser par les autres enfants. dit-elle les yeux dans le vague. _

_-Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à toi? Qu'avais-tu fait? demanda Itachi, en colère._

_-Rien. Je n'ai rien fait. Mais c'est comme ça. On a décidé pour moi. Depuis ma naissance c'est ainsi. Je me suis battue contre ça toute ma vie. murmura la blonde. _

_-Mais pourquoi? On ne s'en prend pas comme ça à un enfant! Il y a forcément une raison! s'insurgea le brun malgré lui. _

_Elle avait tourné ses yeux vers lui, le transperçant par l'infinie tristesse qui y régnait. _

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais orpheline. Eh bien ça vient de là. Ma mère est morte en couches et mon père est mort pour le village lors de l'attaque du démon-renard. C'est lui qui l'a..._

_-Attends...tu veux dire que le Yondaime était ton père! Tu es la fille d'un héro. Je suis perdu. avoua le brun qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait maltraiter la descendance d'un héro. _

_-Kyuubi n'a pas été tué ce jour là. Il a été scellé...en moi. C'est un cadeau...et une malédiction. Les villageois me détestent parce que je porte le démon qui a détruit presque tout ce qu'ils chérissaient. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. C'est de lui que je tire une partie de ma force. Mais surtout mon endurance. ajouta Namiko d'un ton neutre. _

_Itachi en était resté sans voix. Kyuubi! Il avait le porteur du plus puissant des démons juste à côté de lui! Mais comment devait-il réagir? Il réfléchit. Après un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il n'éprouvait rien de différent envers son amie, son soleil. Namiko était elle, et non un démon. Rien ne viendrait entraver ses sentiments pour elle. _

_Fin du flashback_

Le brun se mit à réfléchir. Puis, il comprit quelque chose. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu avant? Elle repoussait toujours ses avances, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'encourager à croire qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer son amour, il était partit. Il s'en voulu de son impulsivité. Un mouvement se fit à l'extérieur, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

-Tu sais que tu es bruyant? demanda son jeune frère en entrant dans la chambre.

-hn..qu'est-ce que tu veux? répliqua le plus vieux d'un ton mordant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être dérangé, surtout par lui!

-J'ai besoin de toi pour demain. Je vais rencontrer une femme avec qui la famille veut créer une alliance.

-Pas envie. grogna le brun. Encore un mariage! C'était la mode où quoi! D'abord Namiko et ensuite Sasuke! À moins que... non c'était impossible. Namiko n'a pas de famille, rien, et donc n'est pas profitable aux yeux du clan. Il détestait cette manière de voir mais c'était le clan. Non cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille de Sasuke. Trop indépendante, avait la langue trop bien pendue et acérée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Restée sur le terrain, Namiko attrendait de voir si son ami, son amour reviendrait. Elle l'espérait de tout son coeur. Ses larmes coulaient depuis un bon moment mais elle était incapble de les arrêter. Foutu village! Foutue vie! Elle en avait marre. Le seul qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux venait de la laisser en plan, de l'abandonner. Il avait finalement agit comme tous les autres. Et cela la blessait énormément.

_« Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien! On ne peut pas se fier sur lui!»_ gronda le renard.

« Kyuubi, ne ment pas, tu l'appréciais toi aussi! Je comprend sa réaction mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement.»

_«Il n'en tient qu'à toi...»_

« Arrête avec ça! J'ai dit non!» hurla la blonde en se bouchant les oreilles.

Décidemment, le renard ne comprenait pas les humains. Pourquoi accepter les règles faite par une société, si cela les empêchaient de vivre heureux? Lui, s'il avait besoin d'une femelle, il allait la chercher, la courtisait et ensuite on n'en parlait plus. Namiko prit une décision et épuisée, s'endormit dans la clairière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et réchauffa la plaine. Une forme se tenait couchée au centre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son sommeil semblait agité. Une main s'approcha et se mit à la secouer rudement.

-Namiko, réveille-toi petite peste!

-Hein.. hein quoi? Ah Iruka-sensei, ça va? demanda la blonde en ouvrant un oeil.

-Non ça va pas! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, tu peux me le dire? On a un rendez-vous dans moins de deux heures et t'as pas couché à la maison! Je t'ai cherchée partout! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, irresponsable que tu es?

-Ça va, ça va je suis désolée ok. On n'en parle plus.

Elle se leva rapidement avec son aide, dépoussiéra son uniforme, jeta un coup d'oeil autour, et suivit son sensei hors de cette plaine, que dorénavant, elle s'appliquerait à oublier. Comme tout ce qui s'y était passé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du chapitre. Je sais qu'il est triste. Vos commentaires svp**.


	4. Chapter 4: Une mauvaise journée

**Merci pour les reviews! Elles me vont droit au coeur. Le chapitre vient plus vite que prévu car j'avais de l'inspiration.**

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise journée.**

Namiko était rentrée chez elle directement en revenant. Elle vivait en appartement depuis que la Godaime l'avait jugée trop vieille pour dormir dans la même pièce qu'un homme. Car Iruka-sensei n'avait qu'une seule chambre chez lui. Et cela n'était pas convenable. La blonde regarda son reflet dans le miroir, saisit son téléphone et appela à la rescousse la seule personne de la gente féminine qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une amie.

-Allo? demanda une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-J'ai besoin de toi ma vieille, je suis à la bourre! J'ai une rencontre super importante et je sais pas quoi mettre!

-Namiko? C'est toi? D'accord j'arrive. Et son amie raccrocha.

Sachant qu'elle ne serait pas là avant au moins dix minutes, Namiko entreprit de se prendre une douche. Faut dire qu'elle était plutôt sale après avoir passé la nuit dehors. Elle se battait avec ses cheveux lorsque la sonnette retentit. La blonde se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Une masse de cheveux roses lui passa sous le nez. Elle referma la porte et alla dans sa chambre, où la rose s'installait déjà.

-Merci Sakura-chan.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir, et pendant que je m'occupe de tes cheveux, tu m'expliques. Car habituellement, ton apparence est bien la dernière chose dont tu te préoccupes. dit la rose en louchant sur les vêtements sales qui traînaient encore au pied du lit.

Namiko obéit et lui raconta le contrat passé pour son mariage arrangé. Elle ne lui dit pas qui était l'heureux élu, ou plutôt, le « malheureux » selon la rose, car elle savait que la fleur de cerisier en serait blessée. Après une heure de peignage, crêpage et toutes ses babioles, ses cheveux étaient terminés. Sakura alla fouiller dans l'armoire de son amie pour trouver quelque chose de potable à lui mettre sur le dos.

-Whhaaa d'où est-ce que ça sort? s'exclama-t-elle en retirant un joli kimono de la penderie. Il était en soie bleue, de la même couleur que les yeux de Namiko, avec de délicats motifs floraux. La ceinture était dorée.

-C'est un kimono qui me vient de ma mère. Iruka-sensei l'avait retrouvé dans la maison de mes parents après leur mort et me l'a remis. répondit la blonde.

-Eh bien, c'est ce que tu vas porter. Ça ira parfaitement avec ce que j'ai fait à tes cheveux. déclara la rose. Allez, va le mettre et je t'aiderai à finir ensuite.

La blonde rouspéta un peu pour la forme, mais obéit. Et le résultat en fut étonnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au manoir Uchiwa, l'atmosphère était tendue. Itachi restait silencieux et regardait son jeune frère tourner en rond, impatient de voir sa promise arriver.

-Dis donc, tu me donne le tournis, tu peux pas te calmer? siffla Itachi, qui commençait à en avoir marre.

-hn... fit Sasuke, qui alla s'asseoir. Leur père restait de marbre, mais on pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal par le petit tressaillement régulier d'une de ses paupières.

-Alors petit frère, as-tu une idée de ce qui t'attends? demanda le plus vieux qui voulait faire passer le temps. Car il était long.

-Non pas vraiment. Je me souviens juste qu'elle était ma partenaire de classe et qu'on avait été dans la même équipe étant genins. Je ne me souviens même pas de son nom... dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais je me souviens qu'on n'arrêtait pas de se taper dessus pour une rivalité.

-...charmant. Ça va créer de l'ambiance si elle s'en souvient aussi. dit Itachi avec sarcasme.

-Elle se tiendra tranquille. Son impertinence ne sera pas tolérée ici. Au besoin, elle sera matée. dit le père, toujours dans son coin.

Le plus vieux retint un frémissement de colère. Elle était belle la mentalité de son clan! Avant même d'avoir rencontré la jeune fille, son père parlait déjà de la mettre au pas, afin qu'elle vive selon les règles du clan et de la corriger sévèrement si elle y dérogeait. Un léger coup sur la porte les prévint que les invités étaient arrivés. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Uchiwa père. Un domestique les avisa qu'ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent selon la préséance, Le père en premier avec Sasuke à ses côtés (il est le marié) et ensuite Itachi, qui était le témoin.

« Et c'est partit...»

Il franchit la porte. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le pétrifia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namiko était resplendissante. Ses cheveux, remontés sur sa nuque et coiffés avec style, soulignant ainsi un cou élégant, étaient parsemés de petites fleurs blanches qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil, enflammant l'air autour d'elle. Le kimono montrait ses formes féminines sous leur meilleur jour et accentuait la couleur profonde de ses yeux. Ceux-ci s'étaient agrandis de stupeur, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, lorsque le deuxième Uchiwa entra. Une violente envie de pleurer de rage la prit. Il viendrait donc la hanter tout le temps? Le jour même où elle avait accepté ce mariage, elle le revoyait.

-Namiko-san je me présente, je suis Uchiwa Fugaku et voici mes fils. Le premier est Sasuke, qui est votre futur époux et que j'ai cru comprendre que vous le connaissiez déjà.

Sasuke s'approcha et baisa la main de sa promise. Ses yeux étaient presque inexpressifs excepté une petite lueur d'amusement.

-Namiko-san je suis enchanté de vous revoir. dit-il en se rasseyant.

-Moi de même, Sasuke-san. répondit-elle doucement, la voix tremblante.

-Et le second, reprit le père, est mon fils aîné, Itachi. Je ne crois pas que vous vous connaissiez mais cela viendra.

Itachi s'avança vers Namiko qui le fusillait du regard.

- Pour une surprise, elle est de mauvais goût n'est-ce pas, Namiko-san? demanda le brun. Qui aurait cru que c'était vous, dont mon frère n'arrêtait pas de me parler?

-En effet, Itachi-san. Et si je me souviens, selon vos dires, il y a encore quelque chose que je dois faire. dit la blonde en contenant son tremblement de fureur.

-Vous vous connaissez? s'exclama le père, incrédule. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications. Namiko s'était levée et avait violemment giflé le brun avant de partir. Iruka scandalisé, s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et alla la chercher. Sasuke et son père, sous le choc, ne bougèrent pas, tandis qu'Itachi se tenait la joue en riant silencieusement.

-Tu peux m'expliquer! gronda son père en revenant à lui.

-... plus tard. Ce n'est pas à vous de régler cela père, mais à moi. Je reviens.

Et Itachi partit à la poursuite de la future épouse de son frère, qui lui retourna dans sa chambre pour attendre le retour de son aîné. Il l'interrogerait plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La blonde était partie se réfugier dans le jardin et avait fermé la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle réagis de cette façon? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec ce mec dans les environs et elle le giflait! Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

_« À moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien.»_ dit le renard, qui bouillonnait encore de fureur.

« Il ne m'a jamais dit qui il était. Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé, remarque. Mais lui savait pour moi, car je lui avais tout dit. J'imagine que Sasuke lui avait seulement caché le nom de sa future femme. »

_« J'ignore ce qui s'est produit pour en arriver là. Mais je sais que si vous n'aviez pas joué à ce petit jeu, tout aurait pu être différent. »_

« Vrai»

Le bruit de la poignée de porte qu'on tourne la sortit de ses pensées. Ça devait être Iruka. Mais elle avait fermé à clef de l'intérieur

«Comme il ne connait pas la maison, il doit penser que c'est normal. Et il ne prendra pas le risque de déranger quelqu'un de la maisonnée.»

Elle s'enfonça dans le jardin, suivant le sentier de pierres plates jusqu'à un petit ruisseau artificiel, qui se terminait en étang près du mur où nageait différents poissons. Tout autour, la végétation était abondante et coupait les sons qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Tout était paisible et suave. Namiko n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer Itachi dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il lui ressemblait par sa plénitude. Tout lui rappelait le jeune homme qu'elle voulait se sortir de la tête. Le bosquet de fleurs rouges, les plantes grimpantes, Itachi, le lac... Itachi!

« K'so!»

Le brun se tenait devant elle, appuyé sur un arbre. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, eh bien, nous avons une petite intruse à ce que je vois. se moqua-t-il en approchant.

-Tiens-toi loin de moi, Itachi. Je t'ai dit que c'était fini! cria la blonde, apeurée,

Ne le voyant pas ralentir elle recula d'instinct, mais dans son dos s'étendait le petit étang et le mur. Elle était piégée. Son cœur accéléra. Elle réfléchit à un plan mais le mur était trop haut pour être sauté et Itachi se dressait devant le chemin pour retourner à la maison. Personne ne l'entendrait si elle criait. Il continuait de s'avancer et ne s'arrêta qu'à un mètre d'elle.

-Je ne veux que te parler. dit le brun doucement. Il y a des choses qui ont été mal comprises entre nous et je tiens à les régler si tu es pour vivre ici.

Sur le qui-vive, la blonde acquiesça. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et après l'avoir vu le faire, elle l'imita. Elle l'invita à commencer.

-Primo, je voulais te dire que tu étais magnifique. Tu l'as toujours été mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore mieux. Mon frère a beaucoup de chance... déclara le brun qui était assis de manière nonchalante.

Namiko était ahurie. C'était la première fois qu'il la complimentait directement! Et quel compliment! Elle n'en revenait pas. Son cœur menaça de la lâcher. Elle voulait tellement aller se blottir contre ce torse invitant, dans ces bras qui n'attendaient qu'elles. Mais son orgueil la retint et elle lui fit signe de continuer.

-Deuxio, je suis sincèrement désolé d'être parti hier. J'étais sous le choc et terriblement frustré et j'imagine que toi aussi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner. Se faire repousser par la fille qu'on aime, ce n'est jamais facile.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Namiko se sentait si démunie face à la tristesse de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais elle ne dit rien. Si elle parlait, elle serait incapable de continuer à se retenir. Elle le regarda bouger légèrement pour changer de position. Son corps tremblait et la blonde avait l'impression que l'atmosphère du lieu rendait les paroles plus douces.

- Ensuite, je voudrais te prévenir. Si tu tiens à ta liberté, à tes décisions, n'épouse pas mon frère. Je te connais, et je sais à quel point ta joie de vivre est vive. Mais ici, c'est l'enfer, c'est mortel et lugubre. Jamais un son plus haut que l'autre, tout se fait en silence etc.. Tu veux pouvoir décider par toi-même? Ici c'est impossible. Tu auras des domestiques qui te diront quoi mettre, quoi faire, comment manger, boire et dormir. Tes journées seront programmées par mon père et mon frère. Voilà un exemple du type de vie que tu auras ici. C'est la vie du clan.

Namiko l'écoutait, horrifiée. Pas ça! Tout son être se révoltait contre ce type de vie. Kyuubi, en elle, était du même avis.

-Pourtant, si je te choisissais, ce serait la même chose non? demanda-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

-Non.

-Pourquoi cela? Elle était perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ça changeait.

-Parce que le clan n'a pas prise sur moi. Je hais le clan et ses règles stupides qui ne font que nous rendre froids et arrogants. La seule raison pour laquelle je reste, c'est ma famille. Et encore... rétorqua le brun, exaspéré.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir Uchiwa Itachi! cria-t-elle. Tu essaies de me décourager pour que je ne prenne pas Sasuke et ainsi tu auras le champ libre non? Eh bien ça ne se passeras pas comme ça!

Namiko se leva rapidement et tenta de passer à côté de lui. Mais il était déjà debout et lui prit le bras. Elle lui ordonna de la lâcher en se débattant sauvagement, défaisant ainsi toute sa coiffure et froissant son beau kimono. Elle réussit à se sortir de là et courut vers la porte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Itachi avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à se retourner et l'embrassa. Choquée, elle ne se débattit plus. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la rapprocher dans une étreinte puissante. Namiko sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Son esprit lui disait de le repousser mais son corps ne bougeait pas et elle se surprit à répondre. Elle sentit alors une chose humide passer sur ses lèvres. La blonde voulu protester mais une langue se faufila dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de formuler un son et commença à jouer doucement avec la sienne. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Puis soudain, elle reprit ses esprits et repoussa le jeune homme aussi loin qu'elle le put. Elle se dégoutait. À peine fiancée, elle embrassait un autre homme! Et le frère de son futur époux par-dessus le marché! Le flot d'émotions ressenties brisa ses barrières et elle pleura.

-Je... je t'en prie, arrête...de me torturer! sanglota-t-elle en reculant. Itachi la dévisageait. Il s'avança vers elle.

-Avoue que tu as apprécié! Je sais que c'est le cas, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état! dit-il en passant à ses côtés. Et tu sais quoi? Moi aussi! J'ai adoré. Je voulais te faire savoir ce que tu manquais en épousant mon frère.

Il reprit après un moment, le regard douloureux.

-À partir de maintenant, tu pourras être tranquille, je ne serai plus là. Enfin, après le mariage, cela va sans dire. Je vais quitter la maison. Il est temps pour moi de partir car je ne supporterai pas de voir la femme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre. Surtout sous mon toit. Alors je vais te souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, une belle vie et on se reverra à votre mariage.

Puis il sortit, la laissant seule dans le jardin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin de chapitre... encore là, il est trop triste.**


	5. Chapter 5: Le départ

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ce fut Sasuke qui la trouva dans le jardin, prostrée en position fœtale et en train de pleurer. Il ne savait pas se qui s'était passé, mais son intuition lui fit comprendre que son frère aîné en était la cause.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le brun.

-D'après toi teme, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? cria Namiko en se relevant. -Foutus Uchiwa ! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Je voulais m'en assurer. Car mon père a une nouvelle à vous annoncer et m'a envoyé vous chercher. répliqua Sasuke en lui tendant la main.

Méfiante, Namiko prit la main tendue et le suivit en dehors du jardin. Un poids restait sur son cœur. Itachi l'avait embrassée de force, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait apprécié. Elle se sentait coupable face à son futur époux qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sasuke ne méritait pas ça ! La blonde nota que le brun ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Ils étaient de retour dans le bureau, où Uchiwa père était encore. Namiko tourna la tête et vit qu'Itachi était assis dans un coin, un air sombre sur le visage.

- Ah mais revoilà notre fiancée qui daigne enfin se montrer ! dit sèchement Fugaku-sama. Venez ici ma chère.

Namiko s'approcha timidement du seigneur des lieux. Arrivée devant lui, elle s'inclina. Il la saisit soudainement par les cheveux et tira violemment sur ceux-ci.

-Vous apprendrez, Namiko-san, qu'ici, des incartades comme celle de tout à l'heure, ne sont pas tolérées et seront sévèrement punies. Suis-je clair ?

La tête douloureuse, elle acquiesça. Il la relâcha et elle vit plusieurs de ses cheveux tomber au sol, arrachés par la poigne de son futur beau-père. La blonde se retint de pleurer, ses yeux étaient encore trop sensibles. En reprenant sa place, elle constata qu'aucun des deux frères n'avaient bougé. Mais elle nota que les phalanges d'Itachi étaient blanches d'avoir trop serré le bras du fauteuil et en jetant un œil à son fiancé, remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Cela la réconforta. Elle avait des alliés, mais s'ils restaient ainsi, amorphes, cela ne la mènerait nulle part.

-Bien. reprit-il. Maintenant, voici ce que j'ai décidé concernant les prochains jours à venir avant le mariage. Vous viendrez habiter ici, afin de vous habituer aux us et coutumes de la maison. Je n'accepterai par la suite, aucun manquement à ces règles, puisque vous les saurez. Le clan Uchiwa est réputé de par le monde. Notre force, ainsi que notre conduite irréprochable en sont la cause.

Namiko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle embarquée? Itachi avait donc raison sur sa famille ! C'était un cauchemar. Mais une parole est une parole et il était trop tard pour reculer. Dans une semaine, elle serait mariée à Sasuke. Elle se pliera à cette nouvelle vie, sinon cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Elle surprit le regard d'Itachi, qui se moquait d'elle, l'air de dire « Je t'avais prévenu ! » Elle le lui retourna, déterminée ce qui eut l'air de le surprendre. Namiko se promit de ne pas le laisser lui pourrir la vie. Elle se donna une contenance et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Eh bien mon cher, serait-ce trop vous demander de me montrer où sera notre chambre ? Ou la mienne, si nous devons faire chambre à part cette semaine ? demanda-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

-Bi..bien sûr! rougit un peu Sasuke, qui chercha d'un regard l'accord du maître de la maison. Puis il lui prit la main et la tira à sa suite. Le brun lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire rapidement avant de l'emmener vers la chambre qu'elle occuperait durant les quelques jours précédant le mariage. À peine entrée, elle sentit Sasuke qui fermait la porte.

-Maintenant, je veux savoir... dit-il d'un air dur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et mon frère?

-Plus rien. Nous avons réglé ce problème tout à l'heure. mentit la blonde. Mais il y avait une part de vérité. Itachi partirait et les laisserait tranquilles. Sasuke n'avait rien à craindre.

-hn... Il n'était pas convaincu. Elle semblait sincère mais ce qu'il avait vu en la trouvant lui laissait une étrange impression. - Tu l'aimes?

-Quoi? Namiko n'en revenait pas. -Pourquoi cette question?

-Réponds. Et je veux la vérité s'il te plaît. dit le brun, sérieux. Ses yeux lançaient des suppliques qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

-Oui je l'aime. soupira-t-elle. Du moins je l'ai aimé. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant puisque c'est toi que je vais épouser et non ton frère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir.

-...

- Ah non pas toi aussi! Je peux déjà te dire que cette manière de rester silencieux, je ne le supporterai pas. Ton frère m'a fait le coup assez souvent! Et puis...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'embrassait. Il semblait incertain et hésitant, tout le contraire de son frère. Mais après quelques secondes, il s'enhardit et le baiser devint passionné. Namiko se laissa faire, incapable de réagir. Les deux l'avaient embrassée dans la même journée! Puis il mit fin au baiser et se recula, rougissant de sa témérité. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et il répondit à son sourire.

-Et moi, tu m'aimes? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Son cœur rata un battement. Sasuke avait de ces questions quand il daignait ouvrir la bouche.

- Je vais être honnête Sasuke. Je te connais à peine et malgré le fait que ce baiser était très agréable, il n'en reste pas moins que je ne t'aime probablement pas comme tu l'espères. Mais donne-toi le temps, donne-moi le temps de te connaître, d'apprendre à t'aimer.

Il acquiesça et ils repartirent main dans la main.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre jours s'étaient déroulés depuis cette mauvaise journée qui s'était bien finie. Namiko était venue s'installer chez son fiancé et depuis, plusieurs domestiques et précepteurs lui donnait des cours de maintien, de bonnes manières et d'autres futilités. C'était horrible. Ses seuls moments de détentes et de joie étaient lors des visites de Sasuke, rares mais très agréables. Il n'avait plus essayé de l'embrasser depuis le premier jour et elle appréciait. Sasuke et elle parlaient souvent dans le jardin et elle découvrait un nouvel homme sous la carapace du glaçon de Konoha. Très attentionné et doux, l'Uchiwa désirait réellement apprendre à la connaître. Une claque sur la tête la ramena à la réalité.

-Namiko-sama, restez concentrée! cria la domestique. J'essaie de vous apprendre les bases de la bienséance et vous n'écoutez pas!

Imana était une vieille mégère qui était au service de la famille depuis longtemps. Elle ne portait pas Namiko dans son cœur, à cause de Kyuubi et se faisait un plaisir de rendre son apprentissage un enfer. N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour la maltraiter et lui donner des coups de baguettes. Les autres domestiques n'étaient pas mieux et l'insultait à mot couverts, et jamais devant les maîtres de maison. Elle essayait d'être sympathique avec eux mais chaque fois, elle était rembarrée et punie. Namiko endurait ce calvaire en silence car se plaindre ne changerait rien. Itachi quant à lui était invisible depuis trois jours. Son démon-renard la réconfortait et l'encourageait à poursuivre, puisqu'il savait qu'une autre attitude ne ferait que la faire fâcher. Il en rageait intérieurement.

_« Je la mangerais toute crue cette bonne femme, mais j'ai pas envie de mourir d'intoxication. Elle est toute rassie et pourrie!»_

Ces remarques redonnaient le sourire à la jeune femme. Les leçons en devenaient supportables. Le seul vrai point noir à son tableau était le fait qu'on lui refusait d'aller s'entraîner. Son beau-père avait été clair sur ce point, les femmes Uchiwa ne se battaient pas! Elles restaient à la maison. N'ayant plus aucun moyen de se défouler ou de laisser extérioriser le chakra du renard, Namiko devenait amère et passait sa frustration sur le pauvre Sasuke qui ne lui avait rien fait.

-NAMIKO!! cria une voix très reconnaissable. La blonde se retourna pour voir une touffe de cheveux rose lui foncer dessus sous l'expression scandalisée de sa tortionnaire.

-Sakura! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle! Mais avant... j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Et la rose frappa son amie au ventre qui se retint de répliquer sous peine de se faire punir. Sakura le remarqua et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que... enfin, pas grave! Ça c'est pour m'avoir caché que ton élu était Sasuke alors que tu savais que je l'aimais. Mais ce n'est plus important... devines quoi!

La rose sautait partout, énervée comme une puce. Namiko ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue aussi excitée depuis sa première rencontre avec Sasuke.

-Quoi?

-Je vais me marier...

La blonde était bouche bée. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Sakura allait se marier elle aussi. C'était fantastique! Mais elle était curieuse de savoir avec qui, puisqu'avant, elle criait à tue-tête que ce serait avec "son beau Sasuke-kun". Mais il était pris.

-...avec Itachi! Il m'a fait sa demande il y a deux jours et j'ai fini par dire oui! On va être belle-sœur ma vieille!

La blonde sentit son sourire s'évanouir comme du plomb au soleil. Une douleur atroce lui déchira le ventre et son cœur battait à toute allure, lui défonçant la cage thoracique. Non ce n'était pas vrai! Bien qu'elle ait dit à Itachi de la laisser tranquille, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il changerait sa veste de bord aussi vite. Et avec sa meilleure amie. Et il disait l'aimer! Sakura nota le changement sur le visage de Namiko et s'assombrit.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Si, très heureuse... très heureuse... murmura la blonde, qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

-ARRÊTE DE MENTIR!! la gifla son amie. JE SAIS QUE TU MENS!! TU N'ES QU'UNE ÉGOISTE! TU M'AS PRIS SASUKE ET MAINTENANT, TU REFUSE QUE JE SOIS HEUREUSE AVEC ITACHI. C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME, TU LES VEUX LES DEUX POUR TOI C'EST ÇA? hurla la rose, peu soucieuse d'être entendue.

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS! cria la blonde, qui était au bord de la crise.

-ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI! exigea la rose.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre... et ce n'est pas de tes affaires. sanglota Namiko en se recroquevillant sur elle-même

-Alors c'est ça? Sakura lui saisit le bras. -C'est comme ça que ça doit finir entre nous deux? Pour des garçons? cracha la rose. -Je croyais que mon amitié valait plus que ça. Mais je me suis trompée à ce que je vois. Elle la regarda avec mépris. -Tu as tout eu cuit dans le bec, on t'a donné la chance de faire partie du clan le plus puissant, d'être mariée au plus beau mec de Konoha et toi, tu n'es pas contente! Tu as été choyée depuis ta naissance, tu as toujours eu de l'attention et l'hokage se souciait de toi, prête attention à toi, t'offre un avenir et tu n'en veux pas. Tu es ingrate Namiko, et très égoïste.

-TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI!! ALORS NE ME JUGE PAS! cria la blonde, furieuse. Ses yeux virèrent aux rouges et du chakra commença à sortir de son corps. Ses canines s'allongèrent. Sakura, terrifiée, courut à quatre pattes dans un coin et appela à l'aide. La porte de la chambre vola en éclat et les trois Uchiwa mâles firent leur entrée, suivit de plusieurs serviteurs. Ce qu'ils virent les pétrifièrent.

-Namiko-san? dit Sasuke, d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici pour l'amour du ciel? Pourquoi est-ce que sa fiancée était toute enveloppée de chakra rouge?

-**_Namiko est hors de service pour l'instant, veuillez rappeler plus tard_.** gronda la voix de la jeune femme, qui était beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. _**Maintenant, ôtez-vous de mon chemin!**_ Il fit un signe de bras et le vent du mouvement les poussas sur le côté.

-Kyuubi? demanda Itachi, peu rassuré par le chakra qu'il voyait sortir de la blonde.

-_**Uchiwa Itachi.**_ grogna la voix. _**Tu es vraiment le pire imbécile que j'ai vu de ma vie.**_ **_Aujourd'hui encore, tu as blessé ma petite. Je t'ai fait confiance, autant qu'elle et tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Je devrais te tuer pour ça. Mais elle m'en empêche, va savoir pourquoi. Elle doit toujours t'aimer. Cependant, aux vues des circonstances, je me vois dans l'obligation de rompre sa parole à sa place. Le mariage n'aura pas lieu. _**

Kyuubi savait que Namiko allait lui passer un savon, mais elle s'y fera. Lui, ne la laissera pas se détruire à cause d'une saleté d'Uchiwa qui la faisait souffrir. Si elle ne prenait pas de décision, lui le fera à sa place.

-QUOI! cria le père. -Namiko-san est liée par contrat, vous ne pouvez pas l'annuler comme ça!

**_-Kukuku, Uchiwa votre sens de l'humour est vraiment_ _à mourir de rire. Un démon n'est pas tenu par vos bouts de papiers insignifiants. La seule autorité que je reconnais est la mienne. Sur ce, Adieu. _**

Sans qu'aucun ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Kyuubi disparut.


	6. Chapter 6: Retour en arrière

**Petit retour en arrière dans les pensées d'Itachi. Juste pour vous faire languir un peu. **

**Chapitre six :**

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, Itachi avait été foudroyé sur place. Sa déesse était là devant lui. Elle était sublime mais son cœur se tordit. Elle n'était pas pour lui, ça il le savait mais il ignorait qu'elle allait le hanter toute sa vie. Namiko allait épouser son frère! Son esprit mit du temps à assimiler cette information. Il dit, amer :

-Pour une surprise, elle est de mauvais goût n'est-ce pas, Namiko-san? Qui aurait cru que c'était vous, dont mon frère n'arrêtait pas de me parler?

Elle lui répondit et à sa grande surprise, le gifla violemment. Sur le coup, il ne bougea plus. Puis, se souvenant des dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, il se mit à rire doucement. Décidemment, elle le surprendrait toujours! Il entendit son père lui demander des explications.

-... plus tard. Ce n'est pas à vous de régler cela père, mais à moi. Je reviens!

Et il s'élança à la recherche de la blonde qui faisait battre son cœur. Il passa rapidement devant certaines portes et s'arrêta devant celle qui menait au jardin. Itachi sentait la présence de sa princesse derrière. Mais la porte était verrouillée. Peu importait, il connaissait une autre entrée. Il sortit de la maison et passa par-dessus le mur. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et la repéra près de l'étang. Le brun alla se placer à côté d'un arbre, pour l'observer. Il ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Si elle était séduisante en habit de ninja, s'en était presque insupportable lorsqu'elle était habillée ainsi. Il vit avec un pincement, son visage se décomposer lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Eh bien, eh bien, nous avons une petite intruse à ce que je vois. se moqua-t-il en approchant.

-Tiens-toi loin de moi, Itachi. Je t'ai dit que c'était fini! cria la blonde, apeurée.

Il avança mais arrêta, ne voulant pas lui faire peur et se tint à une distance respectueuse, même si ses hormones protestaient violemment. Il prit soin de l'acculer au mur et de se mettre en travers du chemin pour retourner à la porte. Il fit un effort et dit :

-Je ne veux que te parler. Il y a des choses qui ont été mal comprises entre nous et je tiens à les régler si tu es pour vivre ici.

Il avait capté son attention et elle ne semblait plus aussi craintive. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et l'imita. Il rit intérieurement de la voir agir comme un animal traqué, prudente. Itachi prit une pose nonchalante, voulant l'énerver un peu.

-Primo, je voulais te dire que tu étais magnifique. Tu l'as toujours été mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore mieux. Mon frère a beaucoup de chance...

Il était sincère. Jamais il ne pourra oublier cette journée où sa déesse était apparue dans toute sa beauté. Elle était gravée dans son esprit. Il surprit un regard ahuri dans ses yeux et se félicita. Namiko était toujours incapable d'accepter des compliments, trop gênée.

-Deuxio, je suis sincèrement désolé d'être parti hier. J'étais sous le choc et terriblement frustré et j'imagine que toi aussi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner. Se faire repousser par la fille qu'on aime, ce n'est jamais facile.

Encore là il ne disait que la vérité. Il était partit sur un coup de tête et s'en voulait profondément de lui avaoir dit des mots durs. Mais quand elle lui avait dit, il avait vu tellement rouge qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il vit ses yeux brillants de larmes et cela l'émut. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Il voulait la mettre en garde

- Ensuite, je voudrais te prévenir. Si tu tiens à ta liberté, à tes décisions, n'épouse pas mon frère. Je te connais, et je sais à quel point ta joie de vivre est vive. Mais ici, c'est l'enfer, c'est mortel et lugubre. Jamais un son plus haut que l'autre, tout se fait en silence etc.. Tu veux pouvoir décider par toi-même? Ici c'est impossible. Tu auras des domestiques qui te diront quoi mettre, quoi faire, comment manger, boire et dormir. Tes journées seront programmées par mon père et mon frère. Voilà un exemple du type de vie que tu auras ici. C'est la vie du clan.

La réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait. La blonde se fâcha et l'accusa de vouloir ruiner son mariage, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il la regarda se lever pour tenter de partir mais lui attrapa le bras juste au denier moment. Elle réussit à se sortir de là et courut vers la porte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Itachi avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à se retourner et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle arrêta de se débattre Mais lui voulait la sentir encore, pour ce qu'il savait être une dernière étreinte. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la rapprocher et la coller sur son bassin. Il désirait faire passer tout son amour dans ce baiser pour une ultime tentative de la faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'elle voulut protester, il en profita pour introduire sa langue et goûter ce fruit qui lui serait défendu par la suite. Un gémissement de plaisir se fit entendre, le transportant au septième ciel. Mais elle le repoussa immédiatement après.

Je... je t'en prie, arrête...de me torturer! sanglota-t-elle en reculant.

Itachi la dévisageait. Il s'avança vers elle. Il était frustré de se voir encore refuser. Des paroles dures sortirent de sa bouche.

-Avoue que tu as apprécié! Je sais que c'est le cas, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état! Et tu sais quoi? Moi aussi! J'ai adoré. Je voulais te faire savoir ce que tu manquais en épousant mon frère.

Il ne contenait plus sa hargne. Elle avait aimé, il l'avait entendue. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle essayait de le nier. Amer, il ajouta :

-À partir de maintenant, tu pourras être tranquille, je ne serai plus là. Enfin, après le mariage, cela va sans dire. Je vais quitter la maison. Il est temps pour moi de partir car je ne supporterai pas de voir la femme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre. Surtout sous mon toit. Alors je vais te souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, une belle vie et on se reverra à votre mariage.

Et il partit, le cœur en miette. Il retourna dans le bureau de son père, qui envoya alors Sasuke chercher la promise, puisqu'Itachi ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Il prit un siège et s'enferma dans son mutisme. Il la vit entrer au bras de son frère. Une vague de jalousie le prit.

-Ah mais revoilà notre fiancée qui daigne enfin se montrer ! dit sèchement son père. Venez ici ma chère. Itachi n'aima pas du tout le ton qui ne présageait rien de bon..

Namiko s'approcha timidement du seigneur des lieux. Arrivée devant lui, elle s'inclina. Il la saisit soudainement par les cheveux et tira violemment sur ceux-ci. Itachi se retint de se relever pour aller frapper son père.

-Vous apprendrez, Namiko-san, qu'ici, des incartades comme celle de tout à l'heure, ne sont pas tolérées et seront sévèrement punies. Suis-je clair ?

L'aîné des Uchiwa blêmit. Il agrippa le rebord de son fauteuil pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il le serra si fort que ses ongles transpercèrent le tissu. Il vit les cheveux tomber lorsque son père la relâcha. Tout son être se révoltait. Un coup d'œil à Sasuke lui apprit que lui aussi n'était pas d'accord. Itachi écouta d'une oreille distraite les consignes de son père.

« Je vais devoir vivre avec elle pendant une semaine avant le mariage. Je ne pourrai jamais tenir!» se dit le brun. « Mais je pourrais essayer de la rendre jalouse!»

Il la fixa avec cette idée derrière la tête et elle répondit d'une manière déterminée, du genre « Je me laisserai pas faire!»

Le brun la regarda faire des yeux doux à son frère pour qu'elle lui fasse visiter. Il en était malade. Il attendit un court instant avant de sortir également. Il arriva près de sa chambre et entedit des bruits de conversation. Il s'approcha du mur et reconnu la voix de Sasuke.

-Maintenant, je veux savoir... dit la voix du cadet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et mon frère?

-Plus rien. La voix de sa déesse. Elle lui brisa le cœur. Nous avons réglé ce problème tout à l'heure. Elle mentait! Mais pourquoi? Mais il y avait une part de vérité. Itachi se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il partirait.

-hn... - Tu l'aimes?

Itachi écouta plus attentivement, voulant savoir la réponse de tout son être.

-Quoi? -Pourquoi cette question? dit la voix féminine avec une pointe de surprise.

-Réponds. Et je veux la vérité s'il te plaît. Rétorqua la voix, sérieuse.

-Oui je l'aime. Itachi sursauta à cette déclaration. Mais le reste de la phrase lui enleva ses espoirs. -Du moins je l'ai aimé. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant puisque c'est toi que je vais épouser et non ton frère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir.

Pas de réponse de Sasuke. Mais Itachi en avait assez entendu et décida de continuer à marcher. Il passa devant la porte et celle-ci était entre-ouverte. Il jeta un œil et vit son pire cauchemar. Les deux futurs mariés s'embrassaient. C'en était assez! Rageur, il reprit sa marche en sens inverse et sortit de la maison. Il avait besoin d'un remontant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi arriva dans un bar, dans un petit village à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. L'ambiance était lugubre mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit un siège et commanda une bouteille de saké qu'il engloutit d'un trait. Ça brûlait! Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool avant sinon un verre de temps à autre. Voyant que sa bouteille était déjà vide, il en demanda une autre, puis une autre. L'esprit embrumé, la tête entre les mains, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcher de sa table avec sa quatrième bouteille.

-Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. Je suis votre serveuse attitrée pour la soirée. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler.

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et prit la bouteille. Il se servit un verre, pour diminuer la souffrance qu'il ressentait encore au niveau de la poitrine. Puis, il remarqua que la jeune fille attendait à côté de sa table?

-Kess tu m'veux? articula-t-il difficilement.

-Rien, je voulais savoir votre nom. Vous me semblez familier. répondit la rose.

Itachi grogna un "Uchiwa Itachi" à peine audible. Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était le frère de son Sasuke!

-Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état? demanda-t-elle avec sa curiosité légendaire. Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, l'autre s'étant endormit et commençait déjà à ronfler. Sakura demanda de l'aide du portier pour le monter dans une des chambres et elle l'installa sur un lit.

OOooOO

Itachi se réveilla la tête en compote. Il tenta de se remémorer où il était mais n'y arriva pas. Un bruit se fit entendre. On cognait à la porte! Il voulut se lever mais retomba lourdement sur le lit. Une jeune fille entra et en la voyant, la mémoire du brun revint. La serveuse!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Vous avez dormi pendant deux jours. Vous aviez trop bu. Je vous ai monté ici pour que vous cuviez ce que vous aviez bu. dit la rose. À peine arrivé, vous avez vomi par terre. J'ai dû tout nettoyer, mais c'est pas grave. Ça arrive souvent. Alors si vous me disiez qu'est-ce qui vous amenait ici?

- Mon frère va se marier.

Sakura blêmit. Qui pouvait lui avoir prit son Sasuke-kun? En revenant en ville, elle arrachera la tête de cette pétasse. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle travaillait au bar quatre jours semaine pour pouvoir se payer son appartement. Sa semaine se finissait le lendemain.

-Pourtant le mariage c'est bien non? dit la rose, en jouant avec les cheveux d'Itachi pour les replacer.

-Pas les mariages de convenance. Je sais que cette fille ne l'aime pas. Elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine. dit le brun en haussant la voix.

-Parfois, les gens agissent bizarrement. dit doucement Sakura. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Na..Namiko. bredouilla Itachi, encore sous l'emprise de sa cuite.

Sakura était interdite. Pourquoi est-ce que Namiko ne lui avait rien dit? Surtout qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour le cadet des Uchiwa. Elle se jura de lui mettre une baffe dès son retour. Mais en attendant, elle pouvait s'occuper d'Itachi, qui était tout aussi séduisant que Sasuke. Elle le dorlota et lui fit à manger au travers des pauses qu'elle avait. L'Uchiwa reprit contenance et se prépara au retour, qu'il savait indispensable. Le mariage était pour dans deux jours et il était le témoin de Sasuke. À l'heure du souper, il vit Sakura entrer dans la chambre en souriant.

-Dis Itachi, si ton frère se marie, pourquoi toi n'est tu pas marié? demanda-t-elle. -Je me posait la question aujourd'hui.

-Parce que...Il réfléchit aux derniers évènements. -Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne fille, je crois.

-Et si je te disais que je serais...intéressée? Tu en penses quoi? demanda la rose en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Il la regarda, incrédule. Il prit deux secondes pour réfléchir à sa demande inusitée. D'habitude, ça aurait été à lui de lui demander, mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Il observa Sakura. Elle était pas mal avec ses cheveux roses, ses yeux verts émeraude et son corps bien tourné. Elle n'avait pas la beauté de sa princesse mais il pourrait essayer. Elle avait été très gentille avec lui et il appréciait de ne pas avoir à se battre continuellement avec une fille. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans surprise, elles avaient un goût de cerise. Mais il trouva que l'ensemble était fade. C'était plus doux, plus suave...plus ennuyant. Pas désagréable, mais pas électrisant comme avec Namiko. Il se baffa mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à une autre pendant qu'il embrassait une fille! En interrompant le baiser, qui fut très court, il lui demanda de lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Après une heure, elle revint et attendit sa décision.

-C'est d'accord. dit-il en essayant de sourire. Sakura lui sauta au cou et ils décidèrent de partir le soir même pour retourner annoncer la nouvelle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV Sakura

Le couple arriva dans la maison au petit matin. Sakura se mit tout de suite à la recherche de son amie alors qu'Itachi allait voir son père. Elle la trouva en compagnie d'une vieille femme, qui la grondait

-NAMIKO!! cria-t-elle

-Sakura! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle! Mais avant... j'ai quelque chose à faire. et elle lui colla un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ça c'était pour lui avoir piqué Sasuke! Et pour ne pas le lui avoir dit!

Et elle lui annonça son mariage avec Itachi. Mais son amie, au lieu de paraître heureuse, semblait être malade. Elle blêmissait à vue d'oeil. Cela rendit Sakura furieuse car elle comprit que son amie rejetait son bonheur!

Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Si, très heureuse... très heureuse... murmura la blonde, qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

-ARRÊTE DE MENTIR!! la gifla son amie. JE SAIS QUE TU MENS!! TU N'ES QU'UNE ÉGOISTE! TU M'AS PRIS SASUKE ET MAINTENANT, TU REFUSE QUE JE SOIS HEUREUSE AVEC ITACHI. C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME, TU LES VEUX LES DEUX POUR TOI C'EST ÇA? hurla la rose, peu soucieuse d'être entendue.

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS! cria la blonde, qui était au bord de la crise.

-ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI! exigea la rose.

Comme son amie ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle enchaîna:

Alors c'est ça? C'est comme ça que ça doit finir entre nous deux? Pour des garçons? cracha la rose. -Je croyais que mon amitié valait plus que ça. Mais je me suis trompée à ce que je vois. Elle la regarda avec mépris. -Tu as tout eu cuit dans le bec, on t'a donné la chance de faire partie du clan le plus puissant, d'être mariée au plus beau mec de Konoha et toi, tu n'es pas contente! Tu as été choyée depuis ta naissance, tu as toujours eu de l'attention et l'hokage se souciait de toi, prête attention à toi, t'offre un avenir et tu n'en veux pas. Tu es ingrate Namiko, et très égoïste.

Elle vit les larmes de rage de son amie et s'en voulut. Elle était allée trop loin. Mais c'était trop tard.

-TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI!! ALORS NE ME JUGE PAS! cria la blonde, furieuse. Ses yeux virèrent aux rouges et du chakra commença à sortir de son corps. Ses canines s'allongèrent. Sakura, terrifiée, courut à quatre pattes dans un coin et appela à l'aide. La porte de la chambre vola en éclat et les trois Uchiwa mâles firent leur entrée, suivit de plusieurs serviteurs. Ce qu'ils virent les pétrifièrent.

Fin POV Sakura

POV Itachi

L'aîné des Uchiwa parlait avec son père lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Il se leva et alla voir, ce qui se passait suivi de Sasuke et de son père. Presque arrivés , ils entendirent un cri à l'aide. Sasuke défonça immédiatement la porte et le spectacle qui s'affichait devant eux les pétrifia. Itachi regardait Namiko entourée de chakra rouge, et cherchait à comprendre. Lorsque la jeune femme répondit de sa voix grave il comprit.

-Kyuubi? Il était stupéfait de voir le démon devant lui. Ou du moins son chakra.

**_Uchiwa Itachi._** grogna la voix. _**Tu es vraiment le pire imbécile que j'ai vu de ma vie.**_ **_Aujourd'hui encore, tu as blessé ma petite. Je t'ai fait confiance, autant qu'elle et tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Je devrais te tuer pour ça. Mais elle m'en empêche, va savoir pourquoi. Elle doit toujours t'aimer. Cependant, aux vues des circonstances, je me vois dans l'obligation de rompre sa parole à sa place. Le mariage n'aura pas lieu._**

Itachi n'en revenait pas! Namiko empêchait Kyuubi de le tuer parce qu'elle l'aimait encore! Et lui, comme un con, il avait tout gâché en ramenant la meilleure amie de sa princesse pour l'épouser. Il avait été mis au courant du lien des deux jeunes femmes en parlant avec Sasuke dans le bureau quelques minutes avant. Il entendit son père crier pour protester

**_-Kukuku, Uchiwa votre sens de l'humour est vraiment_ _à mourir de rire. Un démon n'est pas tenu par vos bouts de papiers insignifiants. La seule autorité que je reconnais est la mienne. Sur ce, Adieu. _**

Sans qu'aucun ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Kyuubi disparut. Itachi faillit pleurer de rage. Contre lui-même. Mais il avait aussi très envie de rire... l'acte du renard lui laissait une chance de se rattraper. Mais ça sera difficile. Pas grave le brun n'allait pas abandonner. Il sortit de la pièce, passa par sa chambre pour rammaser ses effets de ninja et quitta la maison.

Itachi franchit la porte du village sans aucun remords. Il avait tranché les liens pourris qui le retenaient au clan. Il partirait chercher sa princesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et voilà, fin de chapitre. C'était juste en attendant la suite, car je suis en panne d'inspiration. Non le vrai problème est que j'en ai trop et je sais pas comment je veux faire finir ma fic. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement la fin.**


	7. Chapter 7: C'est la fin

**Chapitre 7: Chapitre final**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'Itachi était parti à la recherche de Namiko. Il avait cherché comme un fou, allant dans tous les villages et tous les pays. Sans succès. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Si la ninja ne voulait pas être retrouvée, il n'y parviendrait pas. Il décida de rentrer à Konoha, pour voir son frère qui lui manquait. Il avait reçu une lettre à Ame. Sasuke, qui ignorait si son aîné y était passé, l'avait laissé à son intention avec des instructions. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'attendait là-bas lorsqu'il put enfin la lire. Le brun s'était mit en route immédiatement. Il marchait depuis deux jours, en direction de son village natal. Son voyage l'avait changé. Itachi avait maigri, ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas coupés, atteignaient maintenant le bas de son dos et ces cernes étaient devenues plus accentuées. Mais cela lui donnait une prestance et une aura de mystère qui lui avait valut bien des ennuis auprès de la gente féminine qu'il avait rencontré au cours du voyage. On pouvait dire qu'il était encore plus beau qu'avant, même si ses yeux, eux, ne reflétaient rien. Ils étaient vides. Les gens qui le fixaient ressentaient ce gouffre et avaient l'impression de perdre pied, de tomber dans le néant. Le jeune homme releva la tête au moment de passer les portes du village de la feuille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une jeune femme marchait dans la forêt. Ses pas ne semblaient la mener nulle part. Il ne résultait aucun bruit de ses pas. On aurait dit qu'elle flottait. C'était une adolescente, d'environs 18 ans, aux cheveux courts lui arrivant au menton et à la peau tannée. Deux perles de couleur océan scintillaient dans son visage.

« Cela fait longtemps. Mais rien n'a changé.»

Elle se tenait à l'orée d'une clairière qui lui était familière. Le ruisseau brillait de mille feux sous le soleil de midi. L'herbe sentait bon et le vent apportait les effluves humides de la dernière pluie. Les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire. De belles journées, passées à s'amuser, se baigner et profiter de la vie. Un mois de pur bonheur. Puis la trahison, la douleur et la haine. Beaucoup de haine.

_« Allons, tu y penses encore?»_

«Je ne pourrai oublier, sensei. Tu as brisé ma parole, la seule chose dont je pouvais m'enorgueillir un peu. Je t'ai pardonné, mais la douleur est toujours là.» dit la blonde.

_«Tu as coupé tes cheveux à cause de cette douleur. Je n'ai pas compris le geste mais j'ai fini par comprendre sa symbolique, quoique à l'époque, je trouvais ça stupide. On ne peut pas renier le passé. Il fait partie de nous. »_

« Je sais. Mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait du bien, de couper ce qui montrait que j'étais Namiko Uzumaki. C'était un exutoire à ma peine. Et j'ai fini par apprécier de les voir courts. C'est plus pratique.»

Namiko s'étendit sur le sol, profitant de la fraîcheur de la journée. Elle était de retour à Konoha après deux longues années. Et elle l'attendait. Elle s'était finalement décidée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi se présenta à la porte de la maison familiale des Uchiwa. Il cogna et patienta. Ce fut une jeune femme qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle tenait un bambin d'environs un an dans les bras.

-Itachi!? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par l'arrivée impromptue de l'aîné. C'est toi?

-Bonjour Sakura. répondit-il doucement. Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas?

La rose acquiesça et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il la suivit jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Elle le fit entrer dans le salon et sortit. Il regarda autour de lui. L'endroit avait pas mal changé. On voyait d'avantage de couleur et l'ensemble dégageait plus de chaleur. Indéniablement une touche de la rose, qui avait réussi à imposer sa loi dans la maison. Une porte claqua. Itachi se trouva face à face avec son jeune frère. Ils se regardèrent, implacables. Un demi-sourire éclaira le visage du cadet. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre et se serrèrent à en étouffer. Sakura qui était revenue, souriait à ce spectacle. Ils rompirent ce moment de joie et s'assirent pour discuter.

-Alors, enfin de retour à la maison, grand frère. Tu as eu ma lettre? demanda Sasuke, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

-Oui. Un an en retard mais je l'ai eue. Je suis triste pour père mais c'est la vie. Il est mort sans douleur. Et à ce que j'ai vu, vous avez un magnifique petit garçon. Félicitation!

Il avait été surpris de lire que, au final, Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient mariés. Ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il discutait avec son frère, avant l'incident. Il était heureux pour eux deux.

-Oui, Hoshi est un solide petit garçon, très intelligent. dit Sakura en se rapprochant de son époux. D'ailleurs je crois que Sasuke-kun voulait te le demander, mais comme il a l'air de prendre son temps, c'est moi qui vais le faire...veux-tu être le parrain?

Ému, Itachi hocha de la tête. Il ne méritait pas tant, après avoir abandonner Sakura la veille du mariage pour courir après Namiko. Il avait jeté une ombre sur le nom des Uchiwa. Pourtant, son frère et sa belle-soeur l'accueillaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il baissa la tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue, ce qui fit sourire le couple.

-Au fait, Iruka-sensei est passé il y a environs une semaine. Il voulait te remttre quelque chose. Il a dit que c'était très important. dit Sasuke en se levant. Tu devrais aller le voir.

L'aîné, encore un peu sous le choc de son accueil, ne fit pas le lien immédiatement. Puis son cerveau se remit en marche. Iruka!! Le tuteur de sa princesse! Il avait peut-être des nouvelles pour lui. Il saurait peut-être où la trouver. Il fonça à l'académie, se souvenant qu'Iruka y enseignait. Il le trouva à son bureau, en train de lire des copies d'examens. Il cogna à la porte.

-Entrez! dit le shinobi.

Il sursauta en voyant Itachi devant lui.

-Que puis-je pour vous Itachi-san? demanda le professeur, inquiet.

-Je viens de revenir et mon frère m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose pour moi.

-Oui, je l'ai sur moi. J'ai reçu ce mot il y a une semaine, avec votre nom dessus. Iruka lui tendit le message avec méfiance. Il ignorait qu'est-ce qu'il contenait mais savait très bien qui l'avait écrit.

Itachi ouvrit le billet.

_Même heure, même endroit._

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais l'Uchiwa n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait très bien de qui venait ce message! Son coeur se serra à l'idée de la revoir après tout ce temps. Il regarda l'heure sur le mur et vit qu'il était presque en retard! Il sauta par la fenêtre, sans même remercier le sensei et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il passa de toit en toit et arrivé devant le bois, força l'allure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Namiko décida alors de nager un peu et se mit à contre courant pour avoir un peu de défi. Après quelques minutes de ce régime, elle se laissa flotter sur l'eau, perdue dans ses pensées. Encore une journée à attendre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle passait ses jours dans la clairière, à s'entraîner, méditer et se baigner. Ce qui n'était pas différent du mode de vie qu'elle avait adopté durant les deux dernières années. Kyuubi l'aidait encore à perfectionner ses techniques tous les jours. Elle sentit un chakra approcher et se tendit, mais ne bougea pas. Il était là! À l'intérieur de son esprit, le renard grondait. Il en voulait encore au jeune homme. La blonde le fit taire. Elle se mit à nager et s'accrocha au bord du ruisseau. La silhouette du brun se détacha de l'ombre des arbres. Il avançait prudemment, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Itachi regardait autour de lui, cherchant des pièges ou autres surprises. Cette attitude la fit rire. Elle gloussa, ce qui attira automatiquement l'attention du ninja vers elle. Elle se baissa, mais il était trop tard. Alors elle cria:

-T'en as mis du temps!

Il s'approcha tranquillement et s'assit à une bonne distance. Il remarqua ses cheveux courts et trouva que cela lui allait bien. Il tentait de contrôler les battements effrénés de son coeur. La voir ainsi, éclairée par la lumière rougeâtre du soleil couchant, l'émut au plus au point. Son désir pour elle augmenta encore plus.

-Tu n'es pas facile à trouver! avoua-t-il.

-Je sais. Elle sourit. -Mais, me cherchais-tu? redevenant sérieuse.

-Oui. Depuis le jour où tu es partie. J'ai réalisé à quel point je t'avais fait mal... à quel point j'ai été imbécile. dit le brun tout bas, honteux. Et surtout, à quel point tu comptais pour moi... La dernière phrase était à peine audible mais grâce à ses sens développés, la blonde n'eut aucune peine à entendre. Elle sourit.

-Eh ben, tu as cherché longtemps, je te l'accorde. Mais tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit. se moqua-t-elle. Je suis restée dans les environs presque tout le temps, avec un bon ami à moi.

L'Uchiwa devina qu'elle parlait de Kyuubi mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en entendant ces paroles.

-Que fait-on maintenant? demanda le brun, avec appréhension. Va-t-on reprendre notre relation là où on l'a laissée ou tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi?

-C'est à toi de me le dire. répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. Sache seulement que je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce que tu m'as fait. Mais je sais que j'avais mes torts, moi aussi. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis ici. N'espère pas que ce soit facile. Namiko fronça les sourcils. -Et si tu me veux, faudra que tu viennes me chercher. Mais je ne rendrai pas sans combattre. dit-elle avec un air espiègle.

Itachi, agacé par son attitude, lui tourna le dos et repartit vers la forêt sans rien dire. Namiko sentit son coeur se briser pour la seconde fois. Elle avait cru... qu'il l'aimait toujours, surtout après la question. La blonde n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il n'était plus intéressé par elle.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Je refuse de le perdre encore une fois.»

Namiko sortit rapidement de l'eau et courut vers l'Uchiwa et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle se dégagea un peu et frappa fortement le dos qui s'offrait avec ses poings. Elle sentit de petits spasmes venant du jeune homme. Intriguée, elle recula. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna. Itachi riait! Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était moqué d'elle. Et dire qu'elle était entrée dans son jeu à pieds joints, comme une débutante! Elle grogna, pour la forme.

-Je veux ma revanche! Je vais te mettre une raclée pour m'avoir joué un tour de ce genre. cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle, écarquilla les yeux. Une rougeur apparut sur ses joues pâles. Il tenta vainement de contrôler ses hormones. Plusieurs options défilèrent devant ses yeux, pour la distraire de ce qui se passait au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il opta pour le sarcasme.

-Ce n'est pas que la vue me gêne, j'en profiterais encore longtemps mais je ne crois pas que tu veuilles te battre ainsi. ricana-t-il, pas méchamment, en la reluquant d'un regard chaud.

Namiko ne comprenait pas. Elle suivit les yeux du brun et faillit tourner de l'oeil. Elle avait oublié un petit détail. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de remettre ses vêtements en sortant de l'eau! Elle était complètement nue! La blonde rougit, à en faire concurrence à Hinata. Elle voulut demander à Itachi de se retourner le temps qu'elle s'habille. Mais elle rejeta l'idée, puisqu'il avait déjà tout vu. La jeune femme n'était plus pudique depuis longtemps, en raison de vêtements qui s'usaient trop vite, et elle décida de jouer un peu avec le brun. Elle se retourna, montrant son dos et se dirigea vers ses vêtements en prenant une démarche féline et aguicheuse. La malheureuse n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle faisait au pauvre Itachi. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de ses habits, il ne pu plus se retenir. Il se déplaça rapidement, se plaçant devant elle, et l'empêcha de mettre son t-shirt. Il la serra contre son torse et elle put sentir le désir exacerbé du brun contre sa cuisse. Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux, tentant d'oublier qu'elle était toujours nue.

-Alors que fait-on? le taquina-t-elle. Je veux toujours mon combat. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que je m'habille. Et honnêtement, je n'en ai pas envie. souria-t-elle.

Itachi baissa la tête et alla chercher ces lèvres qui se donnaient à lui, pour la première fois de leur plein gré. Un choc parcourut tout son corps. Dieu que c'était bon! Elle répondit pasionnément, allant elle-même jusqu'à passer sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, qui accepta l'invitation. Ils jouèrent avec la langue de l'autre, goûtant chaque parcelle de cette douce cavité. Chacun tentait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, mais c'était un combat amical cette fois. Il entendit le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle poussa et cela le rendit fou. Il l'enlaça tendrement, et, des ses bras puissants, la leva pour l'étendre au sol. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et commença à glisser ses mains sur la peau satinée de sa déesse, qui fermait les yeux sous l'extase.

Namiko profitait de ces sensations nouvelles qui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Elle sentit la bouche d'Itachi se décaler pour aller lui lécher le lobe d'oreille avant de descendre le long de son cou, où il mordilla doucement la peau, lui tirant des soupirs d'excitation. Une chaleur se propageait dans son bas-ventre. Itachi releva la tête pour reprendre ces lèvres qui l'attiraient odieusement, tout en continuant de la caresser d'une main experte, notant ses réactions selon les points qu'il touchait. Ils se fixèrent amoureusement.

Ce qu'ils firent ce soir-là, seule la forêt en fut témoin et garda le secret.

**Épilogue: Quelques mois plus tard**

Namiko eut finalement son combat. Et même plusieurs par la suite. Les deux amoureux se retrouvaient toujours dans la clairière qui avait vu naître leur amour, profitant de ces instants de pur bonheur lors de leur brèves et rares rencontres. Tous deux avaient repris leur vie de ninjas, ne se voyant que quelques fois par mois. Mais ils étaient heureux ainsi.

Ils vivaient à l'extérieur du village depuis leur retrouvailles, Namiko ayant été bannie par les habitants après sa fuite. Ils avaient profité du fait qu'elle était absente pour faire promulguer un avis d'exil à son encontre et Tsunade, ne voulant pas subir d'émeutes, n'eut pas le choix que d'accepter. Itachi et namiko ne furent au courant que lorsqu'ils tentèrent de revenir au village, le premier soir. Les gardes ne voulaient pas laisser passer la blonde. Le brun demanda des explications, furieux. En apprenant la nouvelle, il avait vu rouge et menacé les villageois de toutes les malédictions possibles. Il fallu toute la force de Namiko pour l'empêcher de massacrer les gardes sur le champ. Il voulut faire changer cet ordre. Mais, malgré toute leur influence, la famille Uchiwa ne put faire briser l'édit. Sasuke en était vert de rage. Et Itachi aussi.

Les amants s'étaient finalement installés dans la montagne, construisant leur propre maison et profitant pleinement de la vie. Itachi menaient des missions pour le village, en tant que ninja d'élite et Namiko était devenue une kunoichi très en demande pour retrouver les gens, grâce à ses sens aguisés. Tout le monde pouvait faire appel à elle, puisqu'elle ne faisait plus partie d'aucun village caché. Au début, l'Uchiwa n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais après une dispute plutôt corsée, il finit par admettre qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Les gens qui les connaissaient, se demandaient comment ils pouvaient coexister ensemble. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se taper sur la tronche et de s'insulter. Ils ignoraient que c'était leur manière à eux de se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient, et de se souvenir...afin de ne plus commettre la même erreur. C'était surtout très défoulant et finissait souvent dans le lit.

Namiko et Sakura s'étaient réconciliées avec beaucoup de larmes, sous les yeux attendris des deux frères qui se félicitaient d'avoir la chance de posséder des femmes aussi belles et attachantes. La rose venait souvent rendre visite à son amie avec son fils. Elle était déjà enceinte de son deuxième et voulait Namiko comme marraine. La blonde quant à elle, n'attendait pas d'enfant et n'en voulait pas pour l'instant. Itachi non plus. Ils se suffisaient amplement.

Ils ne se marieront jamais, eurent un enfant, Suki, qui mourut en bas âge et finirent leurs jours côte à côte. Les deux amants moururent ensemble de vieillesse, enlacés à jamais.

**FIN**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la fin. Certaines personnes, dont moi, ne voulaient pas que ça se termine en drame. Bien que l'idée m'ait effleurée l'esprit, avec un combat sanglant et Namiko qui n'aurait jamais pu pardonner à Itachi, ce scénario me déplaisait. Alors j'ai écrit une autre fin, un peu différente des contes de fées (faut pas rêver tout de même!!) mais quand même agréable. **

**Pour ceux qui sont déçus qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon, désolé mais c'était voulu. C'est une fic classée T et elle le restera.**


End file.
